Action Required to Connect
by SallySorrell
Summary: It's the flag that keeps popping up in the corner of Jen's screen, when the Internet fails her. It's what she wails to Roy, then to Moss, until one of them gives in and stops to tap the modem a few times. It's what they all tell themselves, as they feel so clever leaving the other two alone. It's definitely work, getting three people together, that's for sure.


"I'm just having trouble dealing with the fact that the last person who kissed me was _Moss_."

"Are you really?" was Moss's contribution, just barely scooting his chair away from his desk.

Jen, meanwhile, stood and stumbled away from the couch.

"Oh my god, really? When was that?"

"Forty-four days ago," Moss said. After catching Roy's glare, he added, "I think."

* * *

><p>NO SUBJECT<p>

ROY TRENNEMAN  
>TO: MAURICE MOSS<p>

Hey, man. Thanks for absolutely nothing.

You don't _have _to answer everything Jen asks you, alright? Could you imagine if _I _did that? I could never take a lunch.

All I'm saying is you don't _have_ to talk about it. Like if anyone else were to ask you, you just wouldn't bring it up. I think enough people around here have heard you call me your wife before, and I don't think we need to give them anything else to think about. And it's not like it's the first time this has happened.

Anyway, are we still on for that film tonight? And don't you _dare _say we're stagnating, because I went ahead and invited Jen as well.

R

RE: NO SUBJECT (Please put a subject)

MAURICE MOSS  
>TO: ROY TRENNEMAN<p>

I was only trying to be helpful; I like Jen.

I won't bring it up elsewhere, I promise. Unless the conversation requires it.

As much as I like Jen - which is a lot - I'm not sure she'd enjoy tonight's programming. "Switch, or ditch?" as they say…?

Moss

RE: (I don't put subjects when it's just you, Moss. You know that.)

ROY TRENNEMAN  
>TO: MAURICE MOSS<p>

No conversation will ever require it, _I _promise.

Never heard anyone say that, either… just go on and ask her. I've already sent her my one email for the day, and she didn't respond. She's even worse with the PC than with the laptop...

R

MOVIE NIGHT PLANS

MAURICE MOSS  
>TO: JEN BARBER<br>CC: ROY TRENNEMAN

We were planning on watching an older movie, but Roy hasn't seen it yet. I don't know if you'd enjoy it, but it'd be handy to have you nearby (Roy: stop reading here) when the ending rolls around as it is a bit of a tear-jerker.

If that doesn't sound like your 'cup of tea', we can do tea and board games at my place instead.

And I did _warn _you not to read it, Roy. I did.

As always,

Moss

RE: MOVIE NIGHT PLANS

JEN BARBER  
>TO: MAURICE MOSS<p>

What film, Moss? I doubt I'll have _any _interest, but sure.

Seven alright? I wanted to take at least an hour off from you two.

Ta,

Jen Barber  
>IT Relationship Manager<p>

RE: MOVIE NIGHT PLANS

MAURICE MOSS  
>TO: JEN BARBER<p>

7:00 is perfect. We know you like to have a break.

Bring whatever you like, in the way of snacks. That way we'll have everything ready for you next time.

Moss

MOVIE NIGHT PLANS

MAURICE MOSS  
>TO: ROY TRENNEMAN<p>

Jen will be round at 7:00. I'm surprised she didn't cancel all-together. That must have been some message you sent her!

Moss

RE: MOVIE NIGHT PLANS

ROY TRENNEMAN  
>TO: MAURICE MOSS<p>

Alright.

Yeah, guess so.

R

RE: MOVIE NIGHT PLANS

MAURICE MOSS  
>TO: ROY TRENNEMAN<p>

What did you say?

Moss

RE: MOVIE NIGHT PLANS

ROY TRENNEMAN  
>TO: MAURICE MOSS<p>

Why do you need to know? No, scratch that: you don't need to know.

R

PLANS TONIGHT?

ROY TRENNEMAN  
>TO: JEN BARBER<p>

Hey, Jen. Just wondering if you had anything going on after work tonight. We'll definitely have your laptop fixed up by then, if you want to pick it up or something. Moss was coming over to do a movie, anyway. I'm sure he'd ask you over himself, but you know how he is with women. Or anyone as intimidatingly wonderful as you are.

But really, you're lovely and we'd love for you to stop by. So I can make it through a movie Moss has seen a thousand times more than I have, if nothing else. He said he wouldn't give away the ending but I just know he'll find a way.

Oh, I've got a spare room at my new place. Not sure if I told you that or not… but you're welcome to use it, in case the wine I've got ends up being any good.

I think that just about does it…

We'll see you tonight, Jen.

R


End file.
